Typically, various types of strap and buckle devices have been utilized for retaining items, such as tarps, in place over cargo or other objects to be protected against the elements. These devices may have generally incorporated a buckle through which a strap may be adjusted as to its length. The strap may be stitched to the tarp at one end or otherwise attached thereto. The buckle in many of these devices may have an attachment means connected to one end. For example, this attachment means may comprise a hook that may fit over the arm of a U-shaped anchoring bracket. These types of devices, however, may have several shortcomings.
For example, the hooks employed by many of these devices may readily become detached from the bracket should the tension on the strap loosen. This of course could result under various types of conditions, such as windy conditions, where movement is applied to the buckle. In addition, conventional cam buckles may employ complex tensioning means to both retain and release the strap for adjustability. These complex means often add cost to the device as well as complicate the process of adjusting the length of the strap.